


Morning Run

by xrosyaffair



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosyaffair/pseuds/xrosyaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person B of your OTP trying to wake Person A up to go for a walk/jog/run together early in the morning. A goes along reluctantly since they dislike exercise. B makes it up to them by buying or making them breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Run

**Author's Note:**

> for the most beautiful and amazing soulmate in the world yooo~~
> 
> love you, girl~<3

“Kyuhyun-ah!! Wake up!”

Kyuhyun briefly opened his eyes and saw what he knew he would see; his boyfriend, Siwon, standing over him, a desperate expression on his otherwise perfect face. Kyuhyun was too annoyed to be swayed by Siwon’s perfection though, so he closed his eyes once again.

“Kyu-ah!!! Please come on a run with me!” Siwon’s voice got higher, annoying Kyuhyun more than he thought he could be.

Kyuhyun, hoping Siwon wouldn’t notice how his eyes were opened again, chanced a look at the alarm clock. It was only almost eight a.m. Or, in Kyuhyun’s language, _way too fucking early_.

“I know you don’t like to run, but, I mean...let’s admit it, you’re getting a little chubby.”

Kyuhyun sat up quickly to glare at his lover. He tried to put on a threatening face, but he could tell it wasn’t working because of the way his hair was sticking up. Siwon probably thought he was cute. “I am not getting chubby. I’m the perfect weight. Just because I’m not perfectly sculpted like you-”

“No, no, no.” Siwon started shaking his hands, one of his many gestures. “I’m not saying you need to look like me, I’m just...I get bored alone. Please run with me?”

“Ugh,” Kyuhyun rolled his eyes and kicked the white bed sheets off his legs. “Just this once. But you’ll have to make it up for me, you know.”

“How?” Siwon flinched, figuring Kyuhyun was going to force him to do something sexual, since Kyuhyun was known to be experimental in the bedroom.

Kyuhyun was tempted to laugh at his boyfriend, but figured the boy wouldn’t appreciate it. “I don’t know. Just think of something.” Kyuhyun started digging in his closet to try to find something acceptable for a morning run. He ended up picking a white tank top and a pair of basketball shorts. He turned to his boyfriend after getting dressed.

“Aren’t you going to get dressed?” Kyuhyun looked at Siwon, who was wearing nothing but a pair of black sweatpants.

Siwon looked down at his outfit. “I’m going out like this.”

“Oh, for god’s sake.”

\---

_I have seen hell. I’m in hell right now. This is what they make you do in hell. My boyfriend is Satan._

These were just a few of Kyuhyun’s thoughts as he ran and tried to keep pace with Siwon. He wasn’t doing a very good job of it, he was constantly lagging behind his boyfriend, his breath getting louder and louder by each passing second.

Kyuhyun really couldn’t stand Siwon right now. How could someone look so good while running? He literally wasn’t even slightly red-faced. Sure, he was sweating a little bit, but it was nothing compared to Kyuhyun’s face. There was plenty of sweat covering Siwon’s chocolate abs though, which Kyuhyun only saw glimpses of when Siwon turned back to talk to him ( _more like yell at me_ , Kyuhyun thought bitterly).

The plan was for the two of them to keep running until they got to a park, where they would walk (not rest, of course, Siwon couldn’t and wouldn’t allow that), but Siwon suddenly stopped Kyuhyun in front of a restaurant.

Kyuhyun crashed into Siwon’s arm, feeling pleased to stop. He rested his hands on his knees and nearly gasped for air.

“Um.” Siwon cleared his throat. “I think I know how to make it up to you.”

Kyuhyun glanced up at his own personal Satan. “How?”

Siwon pointed at the restaurant. “Would you like to get breakfast?”

_Am I really willing to go into an iHop when my face is covered in sweat and my lungs have stopped functioning? Fuck it_. “Hell fucking yes I want some breakfast. Buy me a huge fucking stack of pancakes, an omelette, some coffee, just buy me the whole god damn menu. You so owe me.”

Siwon smiled, put his arm around Kyuhyun’s shoulders, and kissed his damp cheek. “Anything for you, Kyu.”

“Yah, so cheesy.” Kyuhyun, not quite willing to forgive him just yet, forced Siwon’s arm off his shoulders. He walked into the restaurant, this time he was in front and Siwon was following behind him.


End file.
